the captain
by GinnyMollyPotter Harry James P
Summary: Stephanie is dear friend of Captain's Jack


The Captain's Cabin and Harry potter nonmagic one  
Story: Stephanie happens to be a childhood friend of Capt Jack's they knew each the moment they were 5 moths old they play to together she the goddaughter of Keith Richards! She is favtion by the band

Chapter one  
Stephanie was in Tortuga she hear her best friend Jack is back form his mission wants to superise him she spots him sneak quiet behide him waiting for him to turn around  
" I want set sail first thing in the morning Mr gibbs " Jack said was talking to Gibbs  
"Aye Captain "Gibbs leaves to found the crew  
"Stephanie is that you? "asked Jack turns around is startled by his childhood friend standing in front of him  
"Aye Jack it's me whoa" she said as he hugs her giggles hugs him back pull away kiss his check  
"It's been too long my god you grown so well come on "Jack said as he holds his hand out  
Stephanie place her hand in his they began walking "aye ya right been way too long Jack"  
"I know Lve I been busy that why "Jack said "So I have hear how ya dad?" Stephanie said knowing Jack is only heir to the keeper of the pirate code  
"Aye he fine in fact he wants see you again" Jack said "Okay "Stephanie said with a smile  
"Jack Mate what are you doing here?" Will Asked "Bloody Hell Will this Stephanie me best friend from childhood we knew each other from five moths old" Jack said "Nice to meet you Stephanie" Will said  
"You to Will called me Steph its short my name "Stephanie said as she turns to Jack smacked him back his head" you had me so worried about the debut with Dravy Jonas I just glad he is dead now " "OW sorry Steph" Jack said rubs his sore head "Aye I do forgave you "Stephanie said with a grin  
"Come on you can live on the Pearl in the space cabin next to mine" Jack said grin back  
Soon they arrives on the pearl  
Jack smiles show her the cabin" will be in mine after you unpack "he said as he leaves  
Stephanie unpacks her things soon went to Jack's cabin smiling  
Jack smiles as she walks in pats the seat next to him Stephanie sat down resting her head on his shoulder Jack ran a hand over her red hair and looks into her stunned green eyes Stephanie smiles pass him a hairbobble to turns around  
Jack ties up her long red hair up smiling Kiss her head lightly smiled grabs the J necklaces clips it on her  
Elizabeth and Will were stunned to see Jack looking at Stephanie with love and care in his eyes it's the something in Stephanie's eyes she undstand Jack way more then them do  
Stephanie stands up went behide Jack noticing the necklace smiles happy kiss his head lightly too  
Jack took off his shirt felt Stephanie's Hands massaging his back groans he loves her massaging  
"You okay Jack?" she asked as she works on his back knowing it's sore "Hum me fine it's just your massage making me sleepy and I am going to the shipwreck City see to me dad" Jack said with a yawn  
"Awe I am glad its working you look worn out Jack" said Stephanie helps him to his bed  
"Hum "Jack said as he drifted off to sleep Stephanie smile wraps the cover around his body took off his boots place them on the ground kiss his head lightly took his Sword too  
"Wow" Will said in a whisper "Aye you better leave Jack is very tired and he need me at moment I writing a letter to his da right now" Stephanie said as she sat at the desk began writing to Teague smiling  
Elizabeth and Will Leaves heads to the cabin that next to Stephanie's one knowing Jack is in a good care with his childhood friend Stephanie  
Gibbs arrives back on his own went to talk to Jack only to see him asleep he look so Peaceful not have the heart to wake him  
"What do you want Gibbs? I need u send this letter to Captain Edward Teague" Stephanie asked "My hell Steph ya took me by surprise sure but why the Keeper of the code?"Gibbs said jump in shock  
"Ohh Jack did not tell you?" Stephanie said in superise voice "No he did not tell me about his home life or who his da is why you asked me about it can you tell me?" Gibbs said  
"Sure Jack happened to be Teague's only Son and Heir to the Keeper to the code I used to called him Uncle Eddy he used baby-sit me with his son " Stephanie said  
"Whoa okay I will get this letter send to him right a way" Gibbs said leaves  
Stephanie grabs something form her cabin deciding to stay with Jack tonight  
Stephanie under cover resting her head on his chest fall asleep smiling  
Jack sleeps on pull her close  
Chapter two Teague gets the letter and Stephanie gets his Reply and she talks to Will and Elizabeth  
Teague been reading the reports when old member of his crew comes in with letter "what do you want Smith?" he asked "A letter just comes for you Capt I think its form Stephanie Evans" said Smith  
"you may leave " Teague said his eyes wide as he took the letter  
Smith leaves  
Teague turns the letter over his hand froze on the seal was the Teague's seal on it now worried opens Letter

_Dear uncle Eddy,  
Aye its me Stephanie and its been a while I am with ya son Jack on the black pearl he is safe and now is fast asleep he been so worn out I had to massage him to sleep this may be a shock but I think I am in love with ya son not tell him I told you I need to meet up with you in privacy sometime please lets me know hell we got a alot to catch up how you yea been mate I think Jack is heading to Shipwreck soon he told me before he was asleep saying you want to see me again can you help me how to tell ya son that I love him please HELP ME  
Love Stephanie Xoxo  
Ps. I missed you Eddy  
_

Teague was superise he saw the moment Stephanie saw Jack as a toddler she love him decided to talk her when she arrives with Jack send a reply back to her  
With Stephanie  
Stephanie just got Teague's letter she opens it

_Dear Steph  
I know just the thing meet me in the bride pub after Jackie is asleep in his room I been fine I was ill last week but I am better thanks for looking after my baby boy lets just say your letter took me by superise I saw this coming the moment you saw jack as a toddler you fall in love with him I can't not believe Jackie is coming to see me but we need to make a Excrise say that you fake you are ill then sneak out to meet me at the pub at 8pm on the doe get Will and Elizabeth to distorted Jack while you are with me okay I missed you too  
Love from Jack's Da Teague_

_Ps. Tell Jackie I am waiting for him in our home house_

"Gibbs send Will and Elizabeth in I need talk to them" She said  
"Aye" Gibbs leaves  
He spots them went to them  
Jack was at the Hemet smiling watching  
Will Spots Gibbs who heading to him and Elizabeth  
"Will and Elizabeth Steph need ya she wants to talk to you Now she in her cabin " Gibbs Said  
They nods  
Gibbs went to Jack  
With Stephanie, Will and Elizabeth

"Gibbs says you want to talk to us?" Elizabeth said  
Stephanie hands them Teague's letter  
they read it their taw dropped open  
"So base Jack's Da wants us to kept Jack Busy while you go and meet him?" Will said  
"Yea he helping me with something you can't not tell him anything about it "Stephanie said  
"We do it we promise not to tell him anything about it" Will said  
They all leave the cabin  
Stephanie heads up to Jack  
"Hey Steph what are you here?" Jack asked  
"Jack ya dad says he will be waiting in your home he send me a letter only I know what its says" Stephanie said  
Jack nods  
Chapter three it's on they Meet Teague's in House and Stephanie secreted meeting Teague in the Bride pub  
Jack, Will, Stephanie and Elizabeth are at the Teague's house its night time  
Teague wricked at Stephanie leaves went right to the Pub  
"You on " Stephanie said whisper to Will and Elizabeth  
"Erm Jack can you show around your house please?" Will Asked  
"Aye sure "Jack Led Will and Elizabeth away  
Stephanie manger to sneak out ran to the bride pub  
Teague was at the door waiting for her  
Stephanie arrives  
They went into a privacy room the own knows Teague for longtime lets him have the best room for the meeting  
"How did you manger to rid of Jack?" Teague Asked as they walk in to the room  
"Easy Will asked him gave him and Elizabeth of the tour of ya house when we go back we just say we went on a walk to catch up "Stephanie said  
Teague nods his agreement  
"you have problem about telling Jack about ya feelings so make him a Lovely Dinner then make ya move on him erm Steph need used the chamber pot Teague said points to the pot "Go head Teague "Stephanie said as she lays her head on the table clovers her eyes  
Teague went over to the chamber pot unzips lets it go relived himself  
Soon after they done meeting and empty the chamber pot  
They walk back talking and laughing they got back just as Jack was done with the tour  
"Steph were have ya been" Jack Asked  
"Just went for a walk Teague saw me walking back alone so he joins me so we could catch up Right Teague?" Stephanie said  
"Aye we have a bash laughing and talking she look so alone so I join her" Teague said  
Soon Jack, Will and Elizabeth were in bed asleep  
"He has no cue about or what he in for "Stephanie said  
"Aye he for one hell of a superise tell ya what I take Will and Elizabeth out for a meal while you and Jack have quiet time in alone together you can try to get together with me son " Teague smiles  
Stephanie yawed lightly  
"come on lets ya to bed you look so tired here a bed for you in the room Jack make sure there was room in the room for you to sleep in it talk to Will and Elizabeth in the morning okay?" Teague said leads her to Jack's room  
"Goodnight Eddy "Stephanie said as she kiss his check  
"Goodnight Steph" he said then went to bed  
Chapter four tell Will and Elizabeth the plan/ she makes Jack and hers dinner then make her move on him  
Stephanie and Teague superise up talking when Will and Elizabeth walks in  
"Ahh good we need to talk Jack just have a lie in" Stephanie Said  
"Okay "Will said  
"What is going on?" Elizabeth asked  
"you and Will going on a meal with me while Stephanie is going to make her move on Jack tonight and she making him a lovely Dinner too" Teague said  
Will and Elizabeth nods  
Suddenly they hear footsteps its Jack  
They quick act normal eating their breakfast and talking  
"Morning All "Jack said with a loud yawed  
"Morning Sleepyhead "Stephanie, Will and Elizabeth said at the sometime  
"Morning Son ohh Steph you can use my bathroom for tonight" Teague said realize he should not say that  
"Morning Dad what going on?" Jack said  
"Mate me and Elizabeth are going on a meal with Teague while you and Steph can spend the night together alone "Will said step in saving Stephanie or Teague to answer that  
Jack nods  
The day went too quick  
Will, Teague and Elizabeth just left to for their meal  
Stephanie place the food on the table is in her dress just as Jack comes back from checking on the pearl is now his forever Barbossa is the New Captain of the Dustman so he cant take the pearl anymore  
"Jack it's that you you're in time for dinner "Stephanie called out  
"Aye it's me Steph whoa you did all of this?" Jack said as he walks into the Kitchen  
"Yea I did "Stephanie said  
they sat down they began to eat smiling  
"What made you do this for?" Jack Asked in between eating  
"I need to tell you something" Stephanie said smiling  
"What is it?" Jack Asked "close ya eyes "Stephanie Said  
Jack did what he was told hear Stephanie getting up moves forwards him" Wha-" he starts to say but gets cut off as a pair of lips crashes onto his opens his eyes they went wide depends the kiss  
Stephanie wraps his arms around his neck smile into the kiss  
They pull part when Air was needed  
"Will ya be my girlfriend?" Jack asked  
"Yes I will love to be ya girlfriend "Stephanie Said  
"Wow this is cool "Jack said  
They got done with the food they washed up the plates replace them in the cupboards then they went into the live room on their way Stephanie grabs thick warm blanket  
Jack wraps the blanket around both of them sat down on the seat snuggling and falling asleep with their hands together  
With Teague, Elizabeth and Will on their way back  
"You think the plan has work?" Will asked  
"I think so Will Mate "Teague said  
They arrive they walk in the house was quiet that worried Teague its never that quiet  
"Jack we Bac-"Will gets cut off by Elizabeth shushing them  
"Shh look "Elizabeth said in a quiet voice point to the seat were two sleeping people it was Stephanie and Jack their Hands were together  
"Wow I can't believe the plan work they so peaceful "Teague and Will said in quiet voice  
They watch as Stephanie moves her head onto Jack's chest slept on  
Chapter five Beach family time they leave Will and Elizabeth alone  
Stephanie and Jack awake up its morning they slept the whole night in the live room not even sore  
They walk to Jack's room Hand in hand to get change  
Stephanie change in the bathroom into her pirate outfit Jack gave her a shirt that smell of him  
Jack was done was waiting for her  
Stephanie walks out  
"Wow you look beautyfull in me shirt Babe" Jack said  
"Thanks Jack comes here" Stephanie said  
Jack comes over smiles  
Stephanie peck on the lips  
Jack depends the kiss  
They pull a part  
"I love you Jack" Stephanie said  
"I love you too Honey" Jack said  
They walk hand in hand smiling they had a small breakfast not wanting to leave each other's sides  
"Morning you three" Stephanie and Jack said at the sometime then look at each other laughs  
"Morning you lovebirds "Will, Elizabeth and Teague said  
"You knew about this?" Jack asked  
Stephanie share a look with Teague  
"Aye Stephanie come to me for help how to tell you her feelings for you we have meeting in Secreted the night before last night I come up with the plan that Will asked for tour you could not find out what she and I were doing" Teague said  
"Whoa "Jack said  
Stephanie kisses Jack Passtionaly  
Jack depends the kiss as she wraps her around his neck without breaking the kiss  
Will smiles at the site is happy for his mate  
They pull part smiling  
"I think we broke them love do ya have something to say to ya dad?" Stephanie said "I think ya right babe oh yea Da want you take Hector place as the pirate lord of the Casper sea now he the Capt of the flying Dustman" Jack Said "I do it will be great to go back on theses seas "Teague said "Come me you and Eddy can to the beach for the Day" Stephanie said "Sweet" Jack and Teague said "I know we been busy so why not I am ready in my Swim Outfit "Stephanie said  
They soon were at the beach Stephanie took off her shirt that is one of Jack's reliving a White Biki Jack smiles lays next to her Stephanie snuggle into his arms

Chapter seven back on the Seas

Jack smiles as he and Stephanie walk hand in hand with Will and Elizabeth right behide them

They soon arrives at the pearl smiling

Stephanie push Jack at the Door of his Cabin Kissing him

Jack depends the kiss Stephanie wraps her arms around his neck without breaking the kiss

Somehow they manger to open the door kicks it close behide Stephanie always knew Jack had a rough time with the Death of his Mum they decided to visited her Grave of his mother

Stephanie Remedy out of the cabin leaving Jack to Sleep he needed his rest

"Is Jack okay "Will asked her "Aye he going over a rough time tommozo the death of his mother we going to his Mother's homeland to Visited her Grave I and His Da can only calm him down when he gets like this we got a backup Sirius says he will come too with his crew in case here is a fight on the way to Spain yes Jack was born in Spain like me too "Stephanie said "Oh my god I felt bad for Jack" Will and Elizabeth said at the sometime

Jack walks out

"How are you" Stephanie asked her Boyfriend "I am fine for now "Jack said to her

Stephanie nods smiling hugs Jack

Jack breathing her smell of Strawberries Shampoo she use and Lavender Soap letting the tears ran down his face Stephanie wipes his tears with her hand smiling kiss his head letting him know its okay to cry Jack broke down crying in her arms

Stephanie rocks him with a sign she sat down on the stairs with Jack in her arms not saying a word

Jack slowly calms down pull away wrips his tears "You okay now?" Stephanie asked "Yea thanks for that Steph Lve "Jack said "Good you be fine Jack you need time okay "Stephanie said as she takes his hand "Hum Okay Love" Jack said as they snuggle "I know Babe going to be hard for you but you must force on your duties as Captain on this ship" Stephanie said

Jack nods

Chapter 8 Stephanie's Day off

Stephanie look so worn out she is on Jack's bed barely have the energy to move Jack notices how tired she is helps her to lie down Stephanie fell sleep as soon her head hits the Pillow

Jack covers her over with the cover kiss her head lightly then leaves the cabin quiet close the door behide him walk to Will and Will notice Jack is walking him without Stephanie woulding were she is "Will you need to guard me door Stephanie is fast asleep she barely got any energy to move she look so worn out and very tried its best if she remain asleep poor my girlfriend "Jack said to Will "Will she be okay Jack?" Will asked with a worried voice "Aye she be fine she gets her rest I am worried I never see her like this she look so worn out after she been helping me over the death me mother I will brings her food make she eats it before she goes back to sleep too "Jack said "My god poor Stephanie" Elizabeth said "Yea but she be fine she needs to catch up her sleep "Jack said "You do really care about her a lot Jack?" Will asked "Yea she my Best friend and now my lover I have to worried about her a lot too you notice anything when we stay with me da about her" Jack said

"She did look tired but she says to me she is fine I think that not the right answer for me you think she has nightmares? " Will said "I think ya right Will me da spoke to me and told she had a rough night he is the only one can calm her when she gets nightmares I send a word to him he should got me letter by now "Jack said

With Teague His attention though was soon back to the letter. Turning it around, his hands froze in mid motion when he spotted the seal on the letter. His seal, the seal of the Teague family, was clearly printed on the closed letter. That could only mean the letter was from Jack. Now worried, the keeper broke the seal and quickly scanned the contents of the letter.

_Dear Dad_

_I hope you are well I need ya help Stephanie has been having nightmares she will not tell me anything about them at the moment she is sleep on me bed she look so worn out I need you catch up with the Pearl as soon as you can she need you badly she says she need you Dad I never seen her like this before you got to help her she barely eat less throwing it back up I have no clue what wrong with her please HURRY UP I got to go she is screaming me name _

_Love you _

_Ya son_

_Jack_

_Ps Please Hurry Dad she needs you _

"Smith go and get the crew we need to hurry Jack need me help now" Teague said saw the Pearl in front of his ship

Smith took off in hurry shouting the orders

Teague need to get to Stephanie quick he know what she is like when she has nightmares she need him badly send a reply to Jack

With Jack

Jack just got his Da's Letter decide to read it opens the seal its says

_Dear Jackie,_

_I am on my Way I know how Stephanie is when she gets nightmares its sound like she has a bad one I knew how to calm her when she is like this try and kept her mind off it .I am on the Misty Lady Now I saw ya Boat infront of me right now we been following you in Case of battles its not good to fight with Stephanie like this I think I know why she told me she has nightmares about her Dad's Death he was a dear friend of mine he just died of Caner I have to help her as soon as possible I love ya too Son_

_See you soon Son_

_From ya Dad_

Jack signs as Will hands him a mug of Rum is really worried about Stephanie glare at door were she is sleeping "You okay Jack?" Will asked "Hum yea me da is right behide us he getting as soon as possible Stephanie needs him badly I found why she has nightmares "Jack said "What nightmares does she have" Elizabeth asked "About her Dad's death he recent died of a caner she going tough a rough time then we think me dad says he be here soon "Jack said as soon he saw the Misty lady

The Misty Lady arrives they dropped the ante Teague Swing over to ran to the cabin were Stephanie is resting Jack is pacing and glaring at the door which his Dad just went in

After fives mins Teague steps out with a worry look in his eyes

"Dad is she okay?" Jack asked "No she in a bady way we needs to get back to shipwreck now she need be by me side" Teague said "My god is she that bady Da? " Jack asked "Aye she is need me more then Ever Poor thing I see what ya mean about her eating she only manger a bit of soup before throwing it back up it must been a bad one she never lose her Corneal this way before she is shaking with shockness I had to wrap her in warm before you used have as a kid Jack "Teague said "Oh my god I never realize how bad its was "Jack said" Teague and Jack "Stephanie called out weakly the father and Son look at each other then ran into the cabin Stephanie is wake barely moving becomes how weak she is Jack walk over lies on down on the bed next to her placing her head on his chest Teague took the sit next to the bed playing his guitar Stephanie slowly fall back asleep with Jack's Arms wrapped around her preceding her Jack drifted off to sleep with her

Stephanie is asleep so is Jack Teague saw his son had fallen asleep leaves went back to his ship on his way

"Teague were is Jack?" Will Asked "They both asleep Will you take Jack's duties from him for now he to look after Stephanie we got back to Shipwreck as soon as we can " Teague said

"Okay I will we a day away from the Shipwreck City Teague" Will said

Teague nods they got their ships on their way to Shipwreck while Stephanie and Jack are still peacefully asleep they hoping Stephanie will remind asleep form her nightmares poor her she need her rest Jack and Stephanie are still very much asleep

Chapter 9 tire to help Stephanie the best they can

Jack wake up the next day in his home look at next to the other side of him saw that Stephanie was gone woulding were she is just then he hears the Shower on in his dad's room that means Stephanie had a another nightmare and she taking a shower in his Dad's bathroom Teague just lies some cloths for Stephanie on his bed he was superise when she come in last night crying hard he hugs her lets her cry in his Arms he is great to comfort her he undstand she not ready to talk about it decide to gave her time leaves heads to his son room knocks "Come in Dad" Jack said sat up in the bed learning on the headboard " Morning Son do not asked Stephanie about her nightmare she come to me last night crying very hard she is not ready to talk about it yet" Teague said as he comes in

"Okay will she be okay? Wait do you hear that?" Jack asked hears singing

"Aye I do "Teague said Both Jack and Teague Froze to hear its was Stephanie who singing " If things don't work out like u want this time around  
You can try to turn the problem upside down  
There's no use in crying  
You gotta keep trying  
Because in the end you will discover  
There is always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe in yourself  
Soon you'll be shining  
Cause you never stop trying  
Really believe there is always a way  
Always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe it  
You gotta believe it  
Always a way  
Always a way  
You gotta know you can make it  
There is always a way  
You gotta believe in yourself  
Soon you'll be shining  
Cause you never stop trying  
Really believe there is always a way " Stephanie sang out

Jack signings she was right there is always a way

Stephanie comes out of Teague full dress with Jack's top in her hands hand to Jack

Jack slips his shirt on pull her down into a passtionaly kiss

Stephanie kisses him back pull away smiling

"Morning Babe I love you" Stephanie said

"Morning sweetie I love you too" Jack said slipping on his jeans smiling they follow Teague into the kitchen Will and Elizabeth had their breakfast ready

"Morning you two" Stephanie, Jack and Teague said

"Morning you lovebirds and Teague" Willbeth said

Jack pulls her into his lap

Stephanie cured up in his lap resting her head on his shoulder

Jack feeds her

Stephanie is eating normal again slips on her juice Jack smiles as he drinks water

"Wait sec Jack your drinking Water what on earth is going on" Elizabeth asked notices Jack has not touch the rum at all "She got me on a Diet Lizze I am not drinking much rum as much she make sure I go for a hour jog with her I just melt when she does the puppydog Look" Jack said

Their taw dropped open they been trying to get Jack fit but its seem Stephanie can do the impossible Stephanie looks at Jack with the puppydog look

Jack groans kiss her again Stephanie melts into the kiss smiles into it looking into his dark chocolate eyes "So who was singing early?" Will asked

Stephanie blush look down "Wait that were you?" Will asked

"Yea I was singing there always a way from a show called Lazytown" Stephanie said without look at Will but at Jack kiss him again Jack depends the kiss

Stephanie wraps her arms around his neck smile into the kiss

They follow them to a GMY Stephanie know the own Remus Lupin "Morning Steph take as long as you want" Remus said notice his best Mate's Wife's Sister "Thanks Remus "Stephanie said as she walks over to Millar began jogging Jack began lifting wrights up and down James and his Best Mate Sirius comes in

Sirius went over to Stephanie he is her personal trainer he after all James her Sister Husband's best mate Stephanie laughs as she works out with Sirius

James went to Jack he is his personal trainer

Soon Stephanie and Sirius were on the Mates doing karate Sirius pulls on the music as he and Stephanie are training Stephanie had flips him down on the mate Sirius groans trys to prunch her Stephanie block it arm him in the side

Sirius signal time out "My god you got petty good Steph" Sirius said "Thanks Sirius" Stephanie went over to James hugs him James smiles at his wife's Little Sister her and Jack is the some age Stephanie smiles back turns to Jack push him down kiss him Jack depends the kiss they pull apart "Wait how long you both had been dating?" James asked share a stunned look with Remus and Sirius "Three days now how is Lily I hear you have become a Dad "Stephanie said "Erm yea to a Son called Harry James Potter infact they come in now" James said points to his wife who carrying his son Stephanie smiles at her sister soon her and Jack are sword fighting "Watch a sec"Teague said Everyone watch as Stephanie and Jack swordfight Stephanie soon enough used the ticked that Teague had taught her has her sword at Jack's neck

"How the hell you knew that Move?" Jack asked his girlfriend in shock "Ya Da been teach me that ticked Jackie" Stephanie said teasing him ran off laughing "Why you devil NOT CALLED ME JACKIE "Jack said chase her

Everyone else taw's dropped open in shock as Stephanie teasing Jack Stephanie looks at Jack nods and Jack leans down kiss her Stephanie kiss him back Stephanie and Jack pull apart smiling Stephanie ran a hand over his's hair smiling Jack smiles as he ties the Red Bandana on her Head Stephanie smiles Jack learns down again Stephanie smile into the kiss they pull apart smiling happy Stephanie took his hand smiling

Jack pull her hand into his lapStephanie giggles look at Jack with Grin Jack retun the grin to his girlfriend soon Jack and Stephanie went on their jog with James and Sirius

Chapter 10

"Shipwreck Cove for one," someone slurred into Jack's ear. Stephanie and Jack spun round; Teague had the most annoying knack of creeping up on him and Stephanie. Teague grinned an almost toothless, lopsided grin at him. He inwardly sighed with relief as he glanced around for his father's possessions. Stephanie growls at Teague whacking him back of his head hard

"OW." Teague said rubs his sore head "EDWARD TEAGUE "Stephanie shouts with a glare

"Opps Sorry Stephanie did ya not know you were here" Teague said with a wince see how anger his Son's Girlfriend is at glaring him thought; she just like me wife Rose saw her out the corner of his eyes "Ya think Teague you did that to me too you idiot "Stephanie said tried to calm down her fast beating heart "I know were we can to for Privy Lve and Teague" Stephanie said led them to her and Jack's house Teague was superise to the House looking so Big and Clean Jack smirked at his Da's Face look "Dinner is Ready you two" Stephanie said The father and Son look at Each other then walk in smiling

Stephanie and Jack sat next to each other Teague noticed this immediately, and Stephanie quietly made sure that he and Jack got extra portions... Teague would enjoy his in silence, nodding his appreciation to savouring the delicate flavour with relish... now and again, he would look at his son, and they would smile a little as they enjoyed their meal and Jack made sure his da is not look slips his hand into Stephanie's hand pull onto his lap

Stephanie squeeze his hand smiling Jack look a pale hides it he felt horrid and felt sick too

Chapter 11 Jack got the stomach flu

Stephanie wake to See Jack learning over the chamber pot throwing up sprang into Action rubbing his back and holding his hair out the way Jack heaves unit he got nothing left to throw up felt Stephanie's hands that is rubbing his back

"TEAGUE GET IN HERE NOW" Stephanie said as she still rub's Jack's back in circles

Teague ran in carrying bowl of cold Water for Stephanie to brings down Jack's fever

Sirius carries in a Huge Bucket for Jack smiles Stephanie nods her thanks Jack was final done relies on the bed Stephanie place a cold cloth on his head So Stephanie and Teague sat next to Jack in he gets Sick Stephanie was lieing on the Window side seat with her eyes close seem to be sleeping Teague signs got up went over to her took off his Red Vital Cost lies it over Stephanie's sleeping body then Jack bolts a wake grabbing the bucket threw up yet again with his da rubbing his back Stephanie remind asleep rolls over on her side Sirius walks in noticing Stephanie is asleep went to her lies behide her wrapping his arms her letting her sleep in his arms eventfully he drifted off to asleep to he is Stephanie and James's Cousin he understands the Relepship in Jack and Stephanie was deeply in love Jack stopped being is sick weakly learns on his da who helps him to lie down Stephanie stirred but not wake how worn out she is and still fast asleep Jack smiles at the site drifted off back to asleep Teague empty the bucket in the sea replace by his Son he too drifted off to asleep Stephanie wakes up carefully leaves Sirius's arms and Replace the cost over Teague throw a Blanket over Sirius went to check on Jack and rewet the cloth place back on Jacks head saw that his Fever has gone down grabs her guitar sat next to Teague began playing softly

Sirius opens his eyes sat up rubs them then saw Stephanie playing her guitar it's been a while the last time she play it watches her and also saw how relax she look while she plays it he got up walk to her Stephanie looks up as he took a seat next to hers he also playing his guitar they share a look Stephanie began to sing" We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase I was Begging you please don't go  
And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

Stephanie smiles thinking how she and Jack first met

Jack stirred slowly wake up "How you feeling Love?" Stephanie asked quiet not wanting to wake Teague "Mmm Better Lve" Jack said sat up learning at the headboard

"Your fever gone petty fast you have the stomach flu for 22 hours so you must felt better now" Stephanie said Kiss his head lightly cured up behide him

Jack wraps his arms around her smiling Stephanie smiles back she share a look with Sirius they smirked turns to Teague who still asleep "Whoa" Sirius said storm on the floor

Teague jump awake Jack and Stephanie burst out laughing "Bloody Hell Boy" Teague said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jack and Stephanie said were laughing hard "You cheeky Devils but how r you Son?" Teague said "Much Better now Dad "Jack said with a grin

Chapter 13 

Teague quipped, and turned his shoulder towards Stephanie to reveal a bleeding wound. "Bullet went straight through the guy...would've gotten Jackie too had I not have been in the right place at the right time"

"Regular hero, eh?" Jack remarked with a half genuine smile.

Don't push your luck boy." To this Jack chuckled and just as quickly grimaced as the vibration aggravated the wound in his side. His hand resumed its position over the wound, slowly staunching the bleeding. Stephanie leads them into the house

Sirius went Jack to clean his Wound Stephanie took out the Bullet out Teague's shoulder and now cleans the stitched Wound up the wound placing the a Banach on it tire a knock on it make Jack and Teague to Lie down in the live room

"Now both of you rest you fought in a fight in the pub get some sleep "Stephanie said about to leave when Jack grabs her pull her down giggling lies her head on his chest drifted off to sleep with Him Teague fall asleep smiling

Sirius smiles at them having a feeling Jack will be James and Lily's Brother in law someday they took the Water of Fountain of Youth so they could not die at Even Teague drink the water too Will and Elizabeth look at Sirius

Sirius felt their glazes turns to them nods with his head to follow him into the kitchen

So they did "They okay Sirius?" Will asked "They fine they got in a Fight but Teague took the Bullet for Jack into his Shoulder they resting Stephanie was going to leave but Jack has other ideas pull her to sleep with him" Sirius said soon enough Stephanie walk in smiling is follow by Jack and Teague

Chapter 14 the rolling Stones/ the birth of Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow/ In Keith's room

Its happens that Stephanie knew Keith she become back guitarist for the Band Jack, Will and Elizabeth were superise to see they were going to see the Rolling Stones in Content they were back stage were Stephanie is getting ready to stage with the Stones Teague chuckled, inwardly, as Jack leaned back and said, "I have no doubt tha' th' food is legal, an' the drink might be, but it's those other things wot ye consume tha' might be worrisome, aye?"

Keith laughed a deep, throaty laugh, as everyone enjoyed the joke, "Damn it, Jack, but you look like Johnny! It's bloody incredible, but then John and I have the whole crew's knickers in knots over how much we look alike... Mick almost got anger, thinking that I had a twin brother that I never got 'round to telling him about after all these years!" he said everyone laughed

"KEITH" Stephanie said as she walks in carrying her guitar seeing her godfather you could see her seven moths pregnant Belly Keith laughed as he saw his goddaughter as he stands up opens his arms Stephanie ran into his arms Keith laughs out loud Stephanie is giggles with him Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Wills, Teague's taws dropped open they pull apart

"Mate I think we should tell them" Stephanie said "Guys Stephanie is my Goddaughter" Keith said "WHAT why did you not tell me?" Jack asked Teague was in the bathroom at this moment "We want to kept it Quiet he teach me how play the guitar that why I am in the band Remember how I scared Mick for driving ya up the Wall Keith he scared of me now "Stephanie said laughing at the memory "Aye I remember that my god I never see Mick ran that fast I think he wet himself" Keith said laughing with his goddaughter "Ohh GUYS YOU CAN COME IN" Stephanie said Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp walk in Keith laughs seeing his Co-stars "Hey Steph you okay?" Johnny asked as he sat next to Keith her godfather

"Yea I am Fine Johnny how me goddaughter Lily? Jesus you and Jack could pass as twins" Stephanie said/asked "She is fine Steph Bloody Hell you right about that" Johnny said Mick comes in Stephanie shot a death glare at Mick which sends him running to his dress room Johnny, Keith and Orlando roar with laugher Stephanie smirked at Mick laughing hard "Men he still scared of you "Keith said wiping his tears form laughing

The roar was deafening, as the band that was warming up the crowd was rather good, and the anticipation backstage was like bolts of strobe lightning... poor Wills was so excited that William had to put a strong arm around his son to calm him down. "Dad! Look at that screen up above us! Look at all of those people!" Wills was grinning, as Jack laughed, "Yer gonna sprain yer neck, lad! Ye look like a bird tryin' t' get a heading on which way t' fly!" Wills ignored Jack's teasing, as Joshamee exclaimed, "I'll be damned! I've been lookin' forward t' this since 1963!" and the others turned around to see him shaking hands with a skinny, homely fellow known the world over as the incomparable Mick Jagger . Jagger grinned as he yelled, above the music, "Welcome to the 'Voodoo Lounge', mates! Keith told me that..." and he paused and stared at Jack and William, and said, indredulously, "Jesus, you look like Depp and Bloom!" the Stones prepared to take the stage with Stephanie of course

At the after Party

Stephanie laughs her head off look at Keith with a grin "This is amazing Steph you are Fiancé to Jack "Keith said "I know Keith this so wired you thinks I should tell him I am going to working the movie with you and Johnny?" Stephanie said "I know you bringing the Real Pearl to the Caribbean?" Keith Asked "Hell yea so me family can watch me work you realize you now Rele to Teague and Jack now I am Fiancé to his Son OW JACK "Stephanie said "Crap she in Labour" Jack said

The stones ran out the room with Stephanie breathing heaving they quick got to the pearl Keith was in the room holding Stephanie's hand with Jack while Teague is going to Devied his grandchild

Hours later Stephanie was in Keith's hotel room with her family and Plus Mick Jagger was here too holding her newborn Son Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow

"Everyone this Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow My and Jack's son "Stephanie said as Jack sat behide her as she still nursing their son "No Way you name him after us?" Keith, Orlando and Johnny asked at the sometime "Yep" Stephanie said nods to Jack "Erm Johnny we want you to become his Godfather" Jack asked "I am damm Hononor to be your son's godfather Jack Steph you told him?" Johnny said "Erm everyone I be will working on the next Pirates Movie "Stephanie said "Whoa" Everyone said soon enough they arrives at the Caribbean Johnny smiles "JACK its THE BLOODY NAVVY" Stephanie shouts Johnny, Keith and Orlando ran in their Cabin locking themselves in

Soon they hear Canons shooting and fighting they hear a gun shot Stephanie had kill the Captain who sneak behide Jack so she killed him they dropped the arider cheering

To their Superise the Director Rob was here with Jerry their taw dropped open to see the real Black Pearl in front of them Jack turns to his Fiancé Kiss her Stephanie depends the kiss as the Crew, Keith, Johnny and Orlando cheers with Rum While Stephanie and Jack were making out They pull apart turns to Director Rob Laughs at his Face Jack and Stephanie froze to see the Midst Lady in front of them "Well, if it's who I think it is I'm going to shoot myself..." Jack said. "Why don't we fire if you don't like these people then?" Elizabeth questioned.

But Jack simply ignored this, and looked closer at it, but really there was no need for the boat was coming up closer on it's own, the ship was all most right next to it, and Jack saw one of his dad's old crew mates on the side rail. "'Ello Jackie!" One of'em yelled to him.

"What in the bloody 'ell are you all doing here?" Jack yelled with his hands flailing.

"How are you doin son?" a different one yelled. "Oh, bloody." Jack mumbled. "What was that boy?" A different asked smiling. "Jack who are these men? Do they know you from a while ago? "Elizabeth asked smiling."Yes." He answered. "Were boarding Jackie!" One of ' em yelled. "NO!" Jackie yelled faling his arms again. But they did anyway; they jumped on the ropes and slid over the rails, and landed softly

"'Ello Jackie's crew!" They said unison. This is...great." Jack said putting his hands together and giving a sarcastic smile. "Who exactly are all of you?" Pintel asked. "Oh, us. Were Teague's crew. "One of the pirates said. "T-T-Teague? "Raggeti asked hunching over and placing a hand over his eye so that it wouldn't fall out. "Yep...That's sorta why we came..." They said looking at Jack. "But wait what does Teague 'ave to do with Jack over here? And why do you call him_Jackie_? "Pintel asked folding his arms." Wait, you don't know? Jackie didn't tell ya? "One of the crew members asked. "I just finished story time mates." Jack said laughing nervously. "Jackie, allways making the jokes...Heheh...Anyways, you see." one of them started. "Jackie's the son of Teague I thought almost everyone knew that..."the next one down the line said and shook his head in thought. Gibbs did not look superise Stephanie told him before her and Jack got together Stephanie swing over lands on the misty Lady heads to Teague's room knocks growling "Uhh huh this not going to be Petty "Jack said with a winces see his Fiancé who is looking anger while rocking his son Elizabeth and Will winces they know how badly Stephanie's temper is "EDWARD TEAGUE" Stephanie shout roaring out his name with growl

Edward filches at his full name know he in for it starting running with Stephanie right on his tail

Stephanie had Teague Pinned in a Conner whacking him back of his head hard

"OW" Teague said Stephanie snarls at him growling "Bloody Ell "Jack, Will and Elizabeth said staring at Stephanie they never see she lose her temper before "OW Sorry Ow Steph" Teague said with a wince Jack swings over with his son in his arms Stephanie's eyes softy at site of her son

"Da meet ya grandson Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow "Jack Said "Wow he like ya Son" Teague said Stephanie took her son out her Fiancé's arms rocks him Mini Keith fall asleep in his Mama's Arms They swing back over to the Pearl walks down the Gangplank Keith walks over smiling "Hey Keith" Stephanie said pass his namesake to him "Hello Jack and Steph" Keith said holding his namesake "Wait your Keith's goddaughter?" Jerry asked her "Yea I am Fiancé to the real Captain Jack Sparrow that ours ship the Real Black Pearl" Stephanie replies to him as Jack comes to her side kiss her Stephanie depends the kiss pull away smiling Jack smiles at her mouth I love you Stephanie smiles back mouth back I love you too Babe they turn to Johnny only Stephanie to get tacked to the sand by Lily and Jack Johnny's Kids "Whoa Hello you two Hey V" Stephanie said Lily got up with her brother Jack comes over with a crying Keith Stephanie signs took a rag undoes her top place baby Keith by her beast he began struking it her milk with the rag over him Jack smiles at the site "Who that?" Lily asked watching Keith Feeding "That my godson Lily that Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow "Johnny told his Daughter Stephanie smiles as her son still feeding soon Jack and Stephanie went back to their Pearl to rest Stephanie got a long day of Shooting he following day so she was tired they agreed for Johnny and his Family to stay on the pearl Stephanie and Jack says they will show them how to do sword fighting the pirate way which superise Orlando and Johnny and Keith Stephanie cooks them dinner Roast Chicken with Carrots and Peas while Jack was on his Jog about the ship Jack arrives after his jog and changes his cloths Stephanie had place the food on the desk in their cabin also waiting was Johnny and his family and his da Teague Jack went to change his son's nappy and place him into the crib they had in the room for him "So when your big day?" Vanessa asked "next Monday of course Jack decided to post our honeymoon unit I am done shooting the movie with Johnny and Orlando and Keith" Stephanie said "How did ya know Keith?" Johnny Asked between eating "Keith is a dear Family friend and Teague I used to Called him Uncle Eddy but now he lets me called DaddyTeague " Stephanie said as she stands up went over to her guitar case opens it Johnny and his Family gasped at the Site

Stephanie took it out close the guitar case and went to Jack smiling Jack got his guitar too they began playing Teague realize the song join them playing his guitar to their superise Stephanie began to sing "You're always trying to figure out  
What I am all about  
If you don't know what the answer is  
Then just shut up and kiss  
It shouldn't take forever  
To put it all together

If you can't do the math Then get out of the equation I am calling you back This is star 69  
Is it a minus or a plus? Does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math Then nothing adds up tell me why I'm here  
Sure I want someone to understand But I don't need the stress I'm not about being analyzed Like it's some kind of test  
Don't have to be a genius To figure what's between us  
If you can't do the math Then get out of the equation I am calling you back This is star 69  
Is it a minus or a plus? Does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math Then nothing adds up tell me why I'm here  
You can spend your whole life analyzing Justifying, quantifying, and dividing 'Till there's nothing anymore  
Why don't you just close your eyes And kiss my lips and let it go Just let it flow, it's what I'm waiting for  
Don't have to be a genius To figure out what's between us  
If you can't do the math Then get out of the equation I am calling you back This is star 69  
Is it a minus or a plus? Does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math Then nothing adds up tell me why I'm here

If you can't do the math Then get out of the equation I am calling you back

This is star 69  
Is it a minus or a plus? Does enough equal enough? If you can't do the math Then nothing adds up tell me why I'm here Tell me why I'm here " Stephanie stops singing look at the Stunned Faces Of Johnny and his Family

Jack kiss his fiance Stephanie kiss him back pull away "how its it you still alive?" Johnny asked " We found the Foundath of youth so we took it with Me Cousin Sirius too " Stephanie said smirking they went to bed after done the movie

Chapter 15 the Wedding/ the afterparty/Honeymoon at Shipwreck City/Back from the Honymoon /the news

The Wedding was at 11:30am

Stephanie is getting ready with Vanessa and Anamarina thinking of her vows in her head

With the Boys Will, Jack's Dad ,Johnny ,Keith and Orland were helping Jack get ready for the Wedding Teague smiles Stephanie had invited the Harry Potter Cast and she is really close to Gary asked him to look her and Jack's son Keith he agreed to do it Jack thinking his vows over in head as he slips on a shirt

Teague look so poud of his son they did not know who Stephanie had chose to walk her down the Aisle she asked Teague if you would be honnor he says i am hononor to gave you away

" you Ready Jackie?" Teague asked the Wedding was on the Black Pearl Stephanie Queted that Jack is getting Ready on Sirius's Ship while she is getting ready on the Pearl

" Aye Da not called me that Da" Jack said as he tires up the tie and slips on his match Jacket looking handsome Johnny smiles at the Site He and Orlando ,Keith were Jack's Groomens and Will his best men " Will you still got the ring?" Jack asked Him

" Aye Mate I got it you Nevcovies ?" Will Asked " Nope I know Stephanie she will be here ready for the Wedding I was superise when she asked David thewlis to Porformed the Wedding" Jack said " its amost time" Will said they got on the Pearl soon they were on it Teage went to get his soon be Daughter in law Jack stands at the Wheel at were the Wedding is happending Elizabeth is sat down next to Gary Oldman who has their son Keith he with Johnny, Orlando and Keith the wedding match come on Vanessa Stephanie's maid of Honnor walks down the aisle carrying Lils and Roses in Honnor Jack's mum wearing lovely Lavernder Dress then comes Dan with Bonnie then Rupert with Emma fanily its Stephanie's turn the Guests stand up Stephanie and Teague slowly walks to Jack and Jack felt his breath catch in his throath as look at his soon be wife she look Stunned in the white Dress with a Sliver Tiara carrying Roses he cant not take his eyes off her at all seem to forgot to breath he can't break his eyes off her as she walks to him with his Da Will ,Johnny and Orlando laughs qiuet woudling why Jack so Happy they all stared at Stephanie David smiles she is his friend Stephanie he knew she was very Beautyful and Stunneding

Bonnie share a smile with her Husband Dan Emma with Rupert Stephanie nods to David who been her longtime friend David nods back to her Stephanie smiles he could see that she has tears in her eyes Jack fanily remmeber to breath again good job he did cause his Dad and Stephanie arrives at the Alator

Teague kiss her check went to sat down his knee was hurting again Jack took his Bide's hand lift up the Veider Stephanie smiles they turn to David who skip the main Part to the Vows

"Jack you got first" David said "_Stephanie I take you to be my wife this time onward_ _ the good times and bad, in sickness or in health, I will always_ _be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you, now_ _and forevermore I know when I get back me ship you were here to comforted me through our hard time but you seem know what I am feeling I am thank for to have you as my best friend and soon be my wife I love you "Jack said_ to his Lovely Bride

_"__Awe Jack I love you too" Stephanie said with tears ran down her face _

_Jack wrips her tears with his hand "Wow I can I manger to say something like that but Jack you were my first boyfriend you were an Amazing I know your lovely Dad I never thought the Day of the Birth of our Son you change into a whole new man I never saw in you but you spend time with our son Keith its all always send me nearly into tears I felt safe around you I know you risked your life to save mine I love you too" Stephanie said wrips Jack's tears_

_"__Jack do you take Stephanie Lily Rose Evans to be wife always help her in bad time and always love her comforted her if she is sad or not well?" David said "I will "Jack said taking Stephanie's hands "I will "Stephanie said looking into Jack's eyes the ones she loves deeply "I Captain Jack Sparrow take you Stephanie Rose Lily Evans to be my wife until death apart us" Jack said place a Golden Wedding Band on Stephanie's hand" I Stephanie Rose Lily Evans take you Captain Jack Sparrow to be my husband until Death apart us" Stephanie said as she slips Jack's Wedding Band on his Hand "I Give you MR and MRS Captain Jack Sparrow you may kiss the Bride" David said claps with the Guests as Stephanie and Jack share a Passtion Kiss they pull apart walks down the aisle to their cabin to change they change then they remised hand in hand their wedding bands spiking in the sun light_

_The crew and their friends were cheering for them Stephanie walks to Gary smiling while Jack went to his Dad and friends Gary looks up as she comes over smiles "You look Amazing today Steph" Gary said as Stephanie's son who five moth Toddler is asleep in his arms and is rocking him "Thanks you Gary I am glad you were able to make it "Stephanie said smiling David walks over with Anna and Gracie "Hey you three thanks for coming "Stephanie said as Jack walks up behide her wraps his arms around her waist "You most welcome Steph you lovely Beautyfull in that Wedding Dress" David said smile "Thanks you David for doing the Wedding "Stephanie said learns up Jack learns down kiss her passtionaly their friends stopped what they were doing to watch the newlyweds kiss they pull apart "Stephanie COZ "Ant said "Ant, Dec and Lisa thanks you" Stephanie hugs them Ant and Dec while Jack Hugs Lisa "Its time for the first Dance" Keith said in the Mick phone as the rolling stones began play you got the Sliver Stephanie and Jack fell into a Waltz's as Keith sang _Stephanie and Jack Kissed again before Stephanie is pull away by Teague to dance Stephanie giggles as she and Teague dance Jack went to Lisa "May I have this Dance?"Jack asked hold his hand out

"you may you okay about it Ant?" Lisa asked her Husband took Jack's hand "go head Lisa I am waiting to dance with Stephanie" Ant said slip on his Beef "She may be a while Ant me Dad just took her from me to dance" Jack said led Lisa into the Dance floor Stephanie and Teague stopped daning and Stephanie went to Ant smiling "Hey Steph come sit with us before I take you for a dance" Ant said Stephanie giggles "so you know were your going for your honeymoon?"Ant asked "Yea Shipwreck City Teague looking After my Son Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow while me and Jack are having Jack's old home house to ourselves " Stephanie said " Wow that amzaing" Ant said " Yea Jack wants a Another Baby so I do I want a another Baby" Stephanie said Ant took her hand and led her to the dancefloor hell even Johnny, Orlando ,Sirius and Keith ,Dec were waiting to dance with her Stephanie giggles her and Ant have strong Sister and Brother Bond rest her head on his should Lisa has the somebond with Jack done the something Ant smiles rest his head on tops of her head as they slowly dance to the song Stephanie saw Jack who looking at her mouth I love you Stephanie mouth back to her Husband I Iove you too Babe I remmember to brings the Rum Jack grinned at that Ant smiles as Stephanie snuggle closer to him in the dance soon the song was over She was whiskey away By Johnny for the next dance Jack got whiskey off by Lily Depp for a dance Stephanie giggles as she and Johnny fell into a fast Dance "Stephanie come up here you got something to Sing to ya Husband" Keith Said Stephanie grinned as her and Johnny walks up to the stage they start to Play Love Story she began to sing" We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, oh  
I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you" Stephanie sang out Jack ran on the stage kiss her passtionaly on the lips Stephanie kiss him back they pull part Keith took Stephanie to the Dance floor Bonnie is dancing with Jack Stephanie giggles Keith laughs with her

Its went on and on until its time for Stephanie and Jack to leave Everyone leaves fast as soon they hear moans and screams coming from the Capitan's Cabin it Johnny shrugged along with Keith, Sirius and Orlando Teague roll his eyes as he feed his Grandson Babyfood used to

The next day

Stephanie and Jack were at Shipwreck City they here for a week time Stephanie smiles happy

The week went qicked doing honeymoon stuff Stephanie and Jack found she is indeed Pregnant Again they can't wait to tell Teague Jack was playing with his son "I am going to tell Teague the news lve" Stephanie said as she left the house knowing were Teague is she asked him meet on the Misty Lady Stephanie she arrives Teague walks down to her "What going on?" Teague asked "Daddy Teague I am Pregnant again "Stephanie said with a Grin "WOOHPEE I am to be a Granddad again" Teague said Jack, Teague, and Stephanie all started to laugh.

Chapter16 the rolling Stones On tour with them

Stephanie remember something Jack nods Stephanie hands Teague a Gift Teague opens it VIP Backstage Passes to the Rolling Stones his taw dropped open they arrives in London She asked Sirius stay on the Pearl take care of it they going on Tour with the Stones for two moths

Soon enough there was a Limo waiting for them they got in Stephanie's cellphone Rings

"Hello Ohh Hey Keith yea we on our Way now" Stephanie said "Good we at the NIA Rehearsals for the Show" Keith said "Okay let me guest the Driver of the Limo is taking us here?" Stephanie asked "Yes it Steph I can see it now see you soon" Keith said seeing the limo they both hang up Stephanie climbs out first then is follow by her husband Jack then Teague she greet Keith with a hug and Kiss on the check Jack smiles at the Site

Teague gasped he can't believe he about to meet the rolling Stones he did not Realize Stephanie is the goddaughter of Keith and Keith took Stephanie's hand led them onto the Stage Mick smiled at her and Stephanie smiled back at him as she greets them smiling

Charlie hugs Stephanie the band know her when she was baby in Keith's arms they got used to her traveling on the roads with them she kept Keith company she called them her uncles she hugs him back pull back

"You better not driver Keith the wall while I am here Mick Jagger "Stephanie said as they hug

"I promise I will not do it while you with us Steph "Mick said see Teague's Stunned Face

"Ohh this me Father in Law Captain Edward Teague me Husband's dad" Stephanie said took Jack's hand gave it a squeeze Jack smiles squeeze her hand back Stephanie share a look with Keith then she spots Ronnie went over to him taps his shoulder Ronnie turns around smiling hugs her Stephanie hugs him back pull away Keith and Stephanie took a Guitar each

Jack and Teague were sitting in the seats as the Stones prepared to take the stage with Stephanie of course Mick nods to Stephanie and Stephanie began to play with Keith Teague was stunned to see his daughter in law is rehearsaling with the Stones look at his Son Jack who not superise is smiling at his wife "You mean she is the Backup Guitarist? " Teague asked his Son "Aye Stephanie Keith's goddaughter" Jack said as his son Keith bounds on his legs Stephanie was doing a Solo in the Song she waiting to tell the Band about her Pregnancy for the Second time they went backstage Stephanie's face turns green thought; great bloody morningsickness is back Keith shush her into his bathroom close the door as she gagged into the toilet Jack walks in after her rubs her back "She is okay Jackie?" Teague asked "Aye the morningsickness just kick in "Jack said as he rubs his Wife's back in Circes "Wait you mean Morningsickness?" Keith asked "Aye she is Pregnant again for the Second time "Teague said as Jack comes out the bathroom with Stephanie in his arms who looking weak Keith helps Jack to lies her down Stephanie drifted off to sleep with her head on Keith's lap Mick throws a blanket over her kiss her head lightly they got a five hours before the show Keith strokes her hair as she sleeps on Jack smiles went to his da snuggle into his side Teague was superise wraps his arms around his grown up son who was falling asleep Mini Keith Cries not loud enough to wake his Dada and Mama up they need their rest Teague pick up his grandson feeds him a bottle Mini Keith drinks it "Whoa Mini Keith Grow so Well" Mick said "Aye he did indeed he barely letting his Dada and Mama get some sleep "Teague said its was too quiet they turn to Keith who asleep with his goddaughter with a smile on his face they were superise that Keith look Younger again "What his full name?" Ronnie asked "Keith Orlando Johnny Jack Sparrow Johnny Depp is his godfather that what Stephanie and Jack name him Keith took the fountain of youth too it deage him to 21 while you took it turns you all back to 21 like Keith" Teague said with a laugh Stephanie slowly opens her eyes "Stephanie is up" Charlie said as he saw her waking up Stephanie sat up rubs her eyes took her Son to Change his nappy it's was Wet Teague deicide to set up the changing mat Stephanie place her son on the mat took off his mini Jeans place them a side Mick hands her the changing bag Stephanie undoes the old nappy place in a black bag tire a knout in it Mick throws out the bag

Stephanie place Nappy on her son acted it on its sides and place him back in his jeans that when she notice Jack who still asleep in his Da's arms smiles Keith is back wake smiling yawed lightly Stephanie smiles at her godfather smiling Keith smiles back just then Stephanie, Keith and Teague starting laughing about something

After the show they were back at the hotel Jack and Teague went to Bed with Jack's son Keith who fast asleep in Teague's arms Stephanie was spending the night with Keith who took a shower and is in his Pjs Bottoms Stephanie change into her nightdress turns to Keith she ties her hair up so its will not be in the way when she throws up in the morning

Keith hugs his goddaughter the stones decided to step in to help with Stephanie's morningsickness they will be traveling for two moths Stephanie smiles hug him back they went to Bed slept thought the night

The next morning

Stephanie bolts wake knocking on the door Keith just fished brushing his teeth quick opens the door Stephanie push past him to the toilet covering her mouth Keith realize what about happened close the door went behide her as she heaves into toilet rubbing her back

Mick walks in hearing Stephanie who still throwing up quick gets a glass of Cold Water Ready for her Jack thanks god he pack up their things last night left a dress on Stephanie's bed with a note saying he will meet her in the lounge of the hotel Stephanie fanily stops learns on the bathtub side rinsed out her mouth spats into the toilet Keith flush the toilet helps her up Stephanie brush her teeth Keith hands her the cloths Jack for her to get dress then leaves

"Morning Mick" Keith said "Morning Keith" Mick said still holding the Glass of Water for Stephanie just then Stephanie steps out with her purse wearing a red silk Dress also wearing J Necklace Jack gave her "Here Steph" Mick said hands her the water Stephanie drinks it down colour was retuning to her face "How you feeling Steph?" Keith asked "Better tough I still felt nauseous not as much I do not think me belly can take on the food at the moment "Stephanie said Keith nods they went downstairs Jack was waiting with his da Keith their Son was in Teague's arms again Stephanie walks over to her husband kiss him deeply Jack deepens the kiss pull back breathless Stephanie and Jack were going with Keith in his Limo while their son Keith and Teague were with Mick Jack hands her a dry troath Stephanie eats down hands Jack something Jack's eyes lightly up seeing a bottle of Rum smiling

In the limo

Stephanie spend most the of the time relaxing as she talks to Keith and Jack laughing Jack slips on his rum he nearly chokes as he joins the laughter With Mick, Teague and Teague's grandson Keith Stephanie just sends a text to Mick "Teague mate its nearly time for Keith to be feed" Mick said to Teague underbelieveable who Keith plays him in the Pirates Movies Teague nods warms up the Bottle checking it when began feeding his grandson Their limo is next Keith's one who has his window open they hear laugher and nearly a Choke sound as Jack joins in the laughter "What they laughing about?" Mick asked "No clue but Stephanie seem be telling them about Sirius's Homestorys "Teague said They hear "Me and James prank Sirius thinking was Lily who place pink dry in his shampoo me and James struggle to kept a Stranger face around him everytime he near us we nearly burst out laughing we ran to James's room to laugh "Stephanie said roaring with laughter at the memory Mick and Teague were laughing their heads off too Mick saw that they are nearly the Airport then send the text to Steph Jack and Keith were laughing their heads off

Back with the Trio

Stephanie just got a text from Mick says they nearly here at the Airport and they hear that Story now he and Teague are laughing too "Guys we nearly at the Airport Mick just Text me about it" Stephanie said who replace her red lipstick on her lips Jack took her hand he had done with the rum Stephanie giggles look into his eyes leans in then Jack leans in kiss her Stephanie wraps her arms around his neck depends the kiss they pull part "You think of any Baby Names?" Keith asked "Not yet "Jack said they arrives on the Private Jet they were sitting next to each other "Oi daddy Teague what did Jack did when he was a Baby?" Stephanie asked want to Emery her husband who groans Teague smirked. Jack groans hiding his head in his hands "Well when he was four moths old he refused to leave me side I ended up carrying him with me when I was shopping for Supplies for the Misty Lady Rose couldn't not calm him down its only me who could get him to sleep and clam him down he used pull on me hair" Teague said laughing at the Memory. Stephanie and the stones roar with Laughter Jack just bushes and hide his head in a pillow Stephanie winces thought; OW my back is sore Jack hears that look at her mouth for to sit in front of him Stephanie sat infront of Jack and Jack began massaging Stephanie's back Stephanie relax as Jack's Hand work on her back Keith and Mick share a look they were worried about Stephanie how she going to cope on the tour if she ready getting sore backs.

After that Jack sat in front of Stephanie took off his shirt reliving a lot of Tattoos he got a new one just done Stephanie blushed as she look at the Tattoo over his Heart its says Stephanie whose me heart as she began massaging Jack's back Keith and Mick Stare at Jack stunned to how many Tattoos he have.

"What?" Jack asked seeing their faces "How Bloody Manny Tattoos do ya have Son?" Teague asked "Erm about 21 Tattoos Da" Jack said "Jack Dear look closer me arm" Stephanie said as she pull up her Shelve Jack stare at it was the Sparrow with the sun with his name under it

"When did ya bloody get that done?" Jack asked "Erm a week ago Teague took me to the dark Inks Tattoo Shop "Stephanie said Teague gasped Stephanie gasped too and so does Jack their Son was trying to Walk Jack bean down open his arms Mini Keith was slowly walking to his Dada Keith, Mick, Charlie and Ronnie gasped Keith Jr falls into his Dada's arms Stephanie clover her mouth with Happy smile she trys to fight back tears shallows hard leaves Keith went after her hugs her Stephanie final lets the tears ran down her face Jack and Teague share a knowing look she was fanily broke down about her Dad Teague signs turn to the other members of stones "Is she okay?" Mick asked as he watches as Stephanie brokes down in tears in Keith's arms "She fanily mourning the loss of her Dad she been having nightmares about it he been dead for 20 years now "Jack said as Keith comforted his goddaughter the other members of the rolling stones gasped in shock they felt bad for Stephanie

Keith comes back carrying Stephanie who has a strong cling on him Jack signs as he watches his wife wishing he could do something for her Stephanie drys her tears look at Keith hide her head into his chest Keith pulls her closer not saying a word Jack learns down to her lift up her head wiping her tears with his hand Stephanie looks into her Husband's eyes saw he was cornered about her and worried in his dark chocolate eyes decide kiss him deeply

Jack depends the kiss stands up Stephanie wraps her legs around his waist Jack's arms wrap themselves around her so she can't fall down Keith, Mick, Ronnie, Teague, Charlie smiles at that Stephanie was Happy again Stephanie pull away breathing heaving Jack smiled they just realize they did not know how far Stephanie is in her Pregnancy Teague saw that look then signs pull something out his pockets Stephanie her eyes went wide quick took the test to the bathroom "Huh?" Keith said "That a Pregnancy Test its will show how far she is" Teague explained Stephanie comes back smiles wide "So how far are you?" Jack asked his Wife "Two weeks gone "Stephanie said "Whoa that mean our Honeymoon week and on the Peal coming here to London" Jack said "Yea "Stephanie said as she snuggles up to his side closing her eyes Jack smiles rest his head on top of hers as they drifted off to sleep Teague signs stands up grabbing a blanket and wrapped it around Stephanie and his Son who are sleeping peacefully kiss their heads lightly not wanting to wake them up the Rolling stones members saw how tired they Stephanie and Jack they could see dark circles under their eyes Keith signs he can't not believe he never saw how tired his goddaughter was they must be more worn out when their Son who now walks had wear them out so he talks to Teague who eating Mick signs he is very worried about Stephanie's pregnancy and they decided that Stephanie and Jack needed a break they need to catch up much needed Sleep so they made sure Keith Jr is with Member of the Band so his mama and dada can rest they notice a Book Stephanie been reading woulding what the tilde is Teague Place the bookmark on the page and close it They gasped as Teague turn it over on it was Ant and Dec ohh what lovely Pair book they had to brings the Piratex Code Teague place the think Book on the table opens the lock with a Key adding some stuff on the code "How big is the Piratex Code" Keith asked "Big it's a legend this book been me family for Years it's been pass down on the keepter unit they are drying they pass it down to the next one so on I guest Stephanie was Bands P an Pirate by Me and Jack got his banish by Lord Becket after he join the East India Trading Company" Teague said" Freckling Hell that Amazing" the others said Stephanie and Jack Stirred but did not wake "Shh or your wake them" Teague said in a quiet voice pointing to the sleeping couple "Sorry but how well is Stephanie at Swordfighting?" Keith asked "She trained by me the pirate way and by the way she trash Angelica Teach at it actuary she killed Angelica for Betraying Jack to used him for the Fountain of youth you should see Blackbeard face when Jack killed him" Teague said with a laugh locking up the code Keith smiles just then Stephanie soon wakes up Jack stirred but stays asleep Stephanie shifted so Jack is down lieing down with his head on her lap she saw the Stones staring at Teague who saw she a wake shift a laugh knew what she about to do "BOO" Stephanie shouts not too loud burst out laughing with Teague The stones members jump in the air Jack did not even wake up he such a deeply Sleeper

"Jesus Christ Steph do not do that "Keith said "Cant resist mate" Stephanie said glare at Teague and Teague winces at the glare Stephanie decided not to wake Jack but she need to used the toilet carefully lefts his head her face was paling turning green Teague saw that she bursting for the toilet switch places with her Stephanie hurries to the bathroom "She okay?" Keith asked "She need the toilet I think the morningsickness have kick in a again "Teague said Soon enough they hear a flush of a toilet then a gagging sound Keith knocks on the Door "It's Open Keith oh good god" Stephanie said as she heaves again in the toilet Keith walks in locking the door rubbing her back Mick grabs a cold bottle of Water for Stephanie Ronnie went to the door as it opens reliving Stephanie was learning on Keith "Come on I help you" Ronnie said helps Keith with Stephanie as she learns on both of them Charlie ran to them also helping them with Stephanie they never see her this weak the morningsickness must taking it toll on her Stephanie's face colour is back in her face

Later that night

It was when Jack spotted another figure on the stage that he grabbed William's and Wills' sleeves and yelled, "LOOK! UP THERE!" and he broke out laughing, for up on the riser behind Keith and Ronnie Woods, whaling away on one of Keith's guitars with a look of determined joy, was Captain Teague! His own long black dreadlocks and braids were swaying to the music, and his black eyes sparkled as the intro to "Jumpin' Jack Flash" blared out over the heads of the crowd... Stephanie laughed as she does a sole Keith grinned at her Stephanie grinned back as the band began to Play You got the sliver Stephanie was next Ronnie they began laugh Keith in the sole Ronnie is doing went to Stephanie hug her Stephanie hugs him back smiling they pull part so Keith can go back to Mickphone

After the show

Stephanie is spending sometime with Keith and Stones Jack felt owned it to the Stones so they can catch up with his Wife Stephanie Evans-Sparrow Stephanie giggles as she snuggle into Keith's side laughing they joins by Captain Teague "God oh mother that so funny Steph" Keith said wrips his eyes form tears from laughing "Ya think you see Sirius's face when I prank him with an itched power I throw over his body "Stephanie said laughing other members of the Stones were laughing their heads off with Jack and Teague Stephanie rolls her eyes they all sat at table Teague order the Men Rum and Apple Juice for His daughter in law Stephanie grinned at her Father in law Teague grinned back at his daughter in law smiling Jack wraps an arm around her waist Stephanie giggles turns to kiss Jack deeply on the lips Jack depends the kiss Johnny was looking after their son they all grinned happy

"What else did you do to Sirius?" Mick asked "Well here one Prank that I and James did one early Morning man Sirius scream like a girl"Stephanie said laughing at the Memory "What did you and James do to him then?" Charlie asked " Well I and James both woke at 6:30am in the morning we quicker got dress meet in the hallway I was carrying a bucket of ice cold water and James had an Water gun" Stephanie said in between laugher "Then what did you both do" Ronnie asked "We sneak into Sirius's room he such a Deeper Sleeper ever so I tips the ice cold water over his face and James spouted him in the chest he jumps awake screams WHAT THE BLOODY HELL me and James ran for it to my room once in here we burst into laughter"Stephanie said roar with laughter "Oh my god that so Funny" Mick said laughing "I know you should see Sirius's face when he find out me and James that did to him it's was priceless he never got revenge on us cause we were a always a step a head of him" Stephanie said the members of the stones and Teague were laughing their heads off Stephanie grinned look at Jack nods Jack nods back grabbing his and Stephanie's guitars hands Stephanie her one Stephanie began to play a lovely song they never hear before Kiss the girl She began to sing " There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la, la, la, la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl" Stephanie sang out Keith, Teague, Mick, Charlie and Ronnie's taws dropped opened Stephanie blushed look at Jack nods They stands up began to dance Stephanie giggles as she kiss Jack deeply again Jack depends the kiss they pull part "Wow that lovely song Babe I love you" Jack said "I love you too babe thanks" Stephanie said back They reseat down smiling holding hands Teague smiles as he talks to Keith Jack smiles back at his Da as he and Stephanie snuggle into each other's sides The stones knew was Stephanie's birthday coming up soon Stephanie smiled "OMG ZAC, VANESSA, ASHLEY, MOMO, Corbin" She yelled out Zac and his co-stars ran over to them smiling Stephanie gets tacked into a by the three Co-stars the boys she laughed she hugs them back. Stephanie turns to Jack who pass her their son Keith Stephanie laughed she place Keith on her hip kiss Jack and Jock deepness the kiss they pull part Stephanie laughed again she pass Keith onto Ronnie as Jack takes one of her hands as she laughed out loud at something Zac said with a cheeky grin she bolts to the bathroom with Jack covering her mouth right behide her leaving confused HSM Cast "What going?" Zac asked " she Pregnant again for the second Time the morningsickness have kick in again" Ronnie told them" RONNIE AND KEITH I NEED YA" Jack yelled as he struggle to kept Stephanie standing up she looking really weak Ronnie hands Keith Jr to Teague he and Keith ran to Jack helps him with Stephanie Keith took Stephanie into his arms they ran to the backstage room they qicked take her to the food room carefully place her on couch Mick pull back the blanket place over Stephanie who slips on the water Ronnie place a wet cloth on her head Stephanie smiled she looking better by the mins go by " babe you think this morningsickness must for Twins?" Stephanie said Jack gasped "Bloody ell you right babe" Jack said Stephanie smiled she sat up feeling much better Keith smiled holds out a hand she stand up smiling they hugged


End file.
